dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rigby3000
After watching 'Shrek 2' and 'Shark Tale' I’m starting to think Prince Hans’ character isn't so “original” after all.--Rigby3000 (talk) 14:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Rigby3000 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rigby3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 14:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) More tips You had asked a month ago for some tips on how to avoid being blocked. I used this for inspiration in getting a page started on How to be a good editor. If you have any ideas on what could help other people, feel free to add them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) What to do here A couple of days ago, you were looking for ideas about what to do here. Three things I can think of right away are: * Go to the DreamWorksTV channel on YouTube and watch the videos. They have quite a few shorter videos relating to the movies and TV series that you could add info here about. * If you have a subscription to Netflix, rent the DreamWorks movies and watch them again so you get a reminder about what's in them. * And if you have that Netflix account, you can watch episodes of the TV series that are only available there, like DreamWorks Dragons, The Adventures of Puss in Boots and All Hail King Julien. That should get you started. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Can you explain your edit to the Jack Frost page "It is unknown how Jack Frost fell for Regret Black in Rise of the Guardians 2, since Jack hated Pitchand wanted him dead for trying to make him join the Dark Side." Rise of the Guardians 2? Are you from the future, or is this from a leak, or are you messing with us. EternalHoid (talk) 10:28, June 26, 2015 (UTC) 'Animal Characters ' I th'ink that there should be a talking firefly in Me & My Shadow like there was in Princess and the Frog The Princess and the Frog (only this firefly would still be alive at the end) and that her name should be "Doodles". Stanley Grubb and his shadow Stan should meet her when she flies into Stanley's window and and Stan says "Hey, little girl. What's your name?" What If...? What if in ''Pandora's Jukebox (a movie I thought of myself), Bing plans to kill Wikipedia to become the official website, and Pandora suspect's it's '''Google because he had the virus! Genius! Voice Actor Change Well, sorry but I just think Kevin McDonald makes a better [[Stan]] than Bill Hader does. True Love Is it just me, or is Ginormica in a love triangle with the Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach? I think Jack Frost and Sadness make the perfect couple since both of them are attractive and want to be believed in. I think Dreamworks should make a movie about talking plants such as flowers and trees. Pixar hasn't done that yet, and they make lots of those stuff! Will Poppy and Branch get married or at least kiss at the end of Trolls? ~~Rigby3000~~ Does anyone else think The Boss Baby is NOT going to be a kid's movie? I just don't think Justin Timberlake's King Artie voice can pull off a convincing Branch. I think Lewis Black, Mel Gibson, or even Gilbert Gottfried would make a better choice! ~~Rigby3000~~